HiE: 2 Argentinos y 1 Mexicano
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: Una partida con mi amigo se convierte en un viaje a otro mundo que me encanta mucho, pero sólo hay un problema... ¡Mis amigos del internet vinieron conmigo! Es más, ¡A ellos no les gusta My Little Pony! Se la van a tener que aguantar, porque estamos ahora en un compromiso muy grande en el cual vamos a estar interviniendo en la historia, para poder hacer la nuestra.
1. 1 Jugando y Transporte

**HiE: 2 Argentinos y un Mexicano.**

 **Por: Zakhep Slon**

 **Colaboración: MannyRolo**

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Hola de nuevo!, Lo siento mucho por no publicar nada, pero La escuela se me hizo muy problemática, ahora todo se resolvió, y ya tengo 1 capítulo de los 2 HiE!. Comencemos este querido Fanfic con Colaboración de MannyRolo!._

Capítulo 1: Partida horrible y Futuro hermoso (Para mí.)

(Punto de vista de Papita)

"No jodas Papita, ¡Ya la cagaste de nuevo!" Me gritó una voz saliendo de los altavoces internos de mi Computadora.

"¡Pues no es mi culpa que el Mid esté más fedeado que un gato con atún!" Le grité por el micrófono que tienen mis auriculares.

Hola, soy Kevin Slon, tengo 15 años y vivo en Argentina, actualmente estoy con mi mejor amigo MannyRolo, discutiendo sobre un juego en específico, se trataba de League Of Legends.

League Of Legends es un juego que me encanta, pero debo admitir que soy un manco, de pedo pasé a Plata V y Manny está en Bronce III.

Yó estaba jugando Jungla con Maestro Yi y Manny estaba en Top (Línea Superior) con Cho'Gath.

Estamos en Skype, Obviamente por Llamada de Voz aunque en ese momento teníamos Lag (Mal Internet) y se nos escuchaba algo mal, pero nos hablamos igual.

Mientras que en la partida, Manny se enfrentaba contra un Talon en Mid (Medio del Mapa) para defender la torre y se murió… de nuevo.

Se frustró y me habló de nuevo. "Papita, dejá de hacerte Dragón y mata al Talon que se me escapó con poca vida Wey, ¡No mames!" La puta madre, a veces me caga que me esté echando la culpa, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a Hacer?

Como siempre, yó la estaba manqueando y le contesté de una manera un poco brusca. "Jodete por ir a Mid, boludo, Además nos estaban tirando la torre de acá también!".

Seguimos así por unos 10 minutos, la partida estaba durando 34 Minutos y ya estábamos Perdiendo…

"Manny la puta madre, hace algo!, ¡No revivo en 20 Segundos!" Le hablé desesperado, iba a ser mi 5ta partida seguida que perdía, y eso te jode un poco el cerebro cuando estás pensando.

"No te preocupes Papita, ¡Mira como gano esta Madre!" Y ví algo que estaría muy sorprendido en ese día.

Hizo una técnica "Pro-Player-Minecraft-Premium" y se teleportó a un Centinela que Había en la base del Enemigo. Como nosotros solo tiramos torre, él se adentró y Rompió el Nexo, llevándonos la victoria.

"¡Genio!, Jode puta, ¿Cómo carajos le hiciste para hacer eso?" Le dije sorprendido, ni yó me animaría a hacer esa técnica.

"Papita, ¿en serio no conoces el Backdoor?" Me respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

"No, ¿Qué mierda es ese Baqdor?"

"No seas pendejo wey, es Backdoor."

"¿Entonces no me vas a decir?" Le dije algo molesto, el pendejo de seguro no sabe ni lo que és.

Manny me dijo algo igual de molesto. "No mames Papita, no te me voy a poner a explicar eso, mejor saca el Pinche Google y busca esa madre Wey."

Al terminar salieron las estadísticas de todos y vi que el Talon Enemigo tenía 15 Asesinatos, 3 Muertes y 20 Asistencias.

Mientras que yó tenía 2 Asesinatos, 6 Muertes y 8 Asistencias, no fue mi mejor Puntaje.

Y Manny tenía 10 Asesinatos, 4 Muertes y 12 Asistencias.

"Mira cómo nuestro equipo Fedearon al Talon men." Le dije a Manny por Micro.

Manny respondió con un "Mmmhmmm".

No estábamos haciendo nada en ese momento, así que decidí entablar una Conversación con él.

"Che Manny, ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa?" Le pregunté.

Me responde. "Bien."

… _Cortante de Mierda…_

"Okey Manny, voy a boludear por el Google para ver si me llegó un Giveaway de un Juego." La verdad eran algunos correo basura, Pero como el Gmail a veces está Bien cagado, me los tengo que leer igual, puede que uno sea importante, ¿No?.

Exploré por toda mi Bandeja de Entrada, pero no había nada interesante por el momento, algunas veces Manny me hablaba para que Vea una cosa que le pasó al PC, o decir a cada rato: "Bueno wey, ¿Qué hacemos?", Manny es el tipo de persona de que si no haces nada con él pero estás en llamada, te manda a la mierda, no quiere perder tiempo.

En otra pestaña abrí Youtube, tenía una Cuenta que estaba inactiva, no le subía muchos vídeos y ya lo estaba empezando a dejar,hasta que me llegó un Mail al Gmail.

Abrí la pestaña guardada, ah, Estaba en Google Chrome, y noté que tenía un Mail de más.

 _Hm, será otro Correo basura o una boludez así._

Ya abierta la pestaña, decía: "Factura de Internet."

 _¿Qué carajos?, ¿Por qué me aparece un correo para Pagar internet?, Si mi mente no me falla, mi Mamá ya lo pagó hace como Una semana._ Algo que me di cuenta es que el que me envió el Mail Dice: Desconocido. Vive en: ¿?, Registrado desde hace: 10 años.

… _No sé si esto es una joda o Es posta que esta Persona sea un completo desconocido…_

Alcancé a escuchar algo de Interferencia en la llamada, y noté que el internet de los Dos estaba fallando.

Me frustré por el puto lag que Había, y le dije. "Que Skype de mierda loco, también mi compañía de Internet que es Una Mierda, jodido Fibertel." Me senté un poco más cómodo en donde estaba Apoyado, Me relajé y me puse a leer el E-Mail que me mandaron.

 _ **VIAJE A EQUESTRIA PARA DOS ACOMPAÑANTES.**_

 _ **SÓLO DISPONIBLE EN LAS SIGUIENTES 2 HORAS.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR, DEJA TÚ NOMBRE Y EL DE TUS**_

 _ **AMIGOS PARA QUE SE PUEDAN IR CONTIGO.**_

… _Khé…_

Esto es una joda, aún seguía pensando, eso era todo lo que decía.

Sin pensarlo, y de Joda, puse Nuestros Nombres:

 _PapitaQueso, MannyRolo._ Y de ahí paré unos segundos, ¿Quién iba a ser el Tercero?, y se me ocurrió una idea… _Viva perón loco._

 _Santyz9zv._ _Terminado. Ahora es tiempo que la envíe._ Le di click a "Enviar" y esperé un rato, para ver si era instantáneo, al ver que no llegaba nada, dije. "Ah mira que mierda, ¿Por qué carajos me mandan estos correos Spam?, Además caí en un truco viejo, les di los nicks a mis amigos carajo."

Manny, que seguía en la llamada, me dijo. "Oye, qué hiciste Wey."

"Ehh, nada, un correo Spam que quería algo." Le respondí algo cansado, no quería que ya me llegue esa mierda, bastante con el Facebook que te manda uno cada vez que me aparece una notificación, ¡Es una Mierda!.

Noté que la Interferencia subió tanto que me aturdía los oídos, no podía escuchar nada.

De repente, mi PC empezó a Temblar y Apareció un vacío blanco, que me agarró y me llevó, antes de que quedara inconsciente, escuché a mi amigo decir algo muy triste.

"¡NO MAMEES!".

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: ¡Espero que les haya gustado el 1er Capítulo de esta colaboración (Como diría Manny…) CHINGONA! Pero bueno, No olviden de dejar su Review, ¡Adiós! :3._


	2. 2 Reunión y Partida

**HiE: 2 Argentinos y 1 Mexicano**

 **Por: Zakhep Slon**

 **Colaboración: MannyRolo, Kennyz9zv.**

 _Mensaje para los lectores: ¡Hola lectores, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo muy esperado aunque tardío de esta historia! Primero antes que nada muchas gracias a mis amigos por darme mucho apoyo con la historia en sí, y incentivarme a seguir escribiendo esto. Este es el fruto que dimos los tres en este capítulo, espero que les guste._

Capítulo 2: Reunión y Partida.

 _Aaah, como me duele la cabeza… ¿Quién mierda me despertó con un palazo?_ Ya despertándome, trato de abrir los ojos para poder ver en dónde estoy. _Lo único que recuerdo es que me llegó ese correo de broma, y que después me jaló hacia la puta computadora…_

Ya con los ojos abiertos, me doy cuenta que estoy en un bosque muy oscuro, con un aspecto deplorable y tenebroso al mismo tiempo, además de intimidante. No se veía ningún animal a la vista por lo visto, y las plantas parecían muy salvajes como para que alguien haya estado aquí.

Confundido, me pregunto en voz alta "Ok, ¿Que carajos? ¿Dónde estoy ahora?" Siempre tuve la manía de hablar conmigo mismo cuando estaba sólo, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

"Bueno, supongo que-" Interrumpiendo mi conversación, se empezó a escuchar un tipo de movimiento detrás mío, haciéndome cagar del miedo.

 _...¿Qué mierda?_ Trato de voltearme para ver que había atrás mío, pero de pronto-

"HAAAAAA!"

"¡AHHH La puta madre!" Salto hacia un costado del susto.

"Jajajaja, A la verga, jajaja, tendrías que verte la cara de menso que tienes ahorita."

Estabilizando mi cuerpo para mantener mejor equilibrio en el suelo, paro para darme cuenta de algo importante. _Un segundo… Esa voz…_

Ahora si, examinando al que estaba en frente mío, confirmo mis expectativas que estaba pensando en este tiempo.

Acercándome a él, exclamo "¡Manny, la puta que lo re parió forro! Me hiciste cagarme todo, boludo." Le digo con enojo.

Manny, con cara curiosa, me responde "Ay cabrón, pero si estuvo gracioso, tampoco te lo tomes tan a mal..."

Eso que me dijo me molestó un poco, pero a la vez era de suponerse. Mi amigo Manny no siempre anda jodiendo, pero cuando pasa, alguien cae siempre. Además se le perdona un poco.

"Aunque pensé que eras más grande, estás bien enano."

"Sí, yo también digo lo mismo-" En el momento me expreso con enojo "Espera, ¿Qué dijiste, tarado?"

Manny, alzando sus manos como gesto, responde "Nada, nada." Al decirme eso, su cara se transforma en una de curiosidad "Oye, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿No tendrás alguna idea, no?"

Dándonos cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos, recordé la razón más probable de nuestro problema. _Ay, la puta madre, si le digo lo que hice en la computadora, me va a cagar a palos…_

En vez de decirle la verdad, decidí decirle una mentira. "¿Y yo que carajos voy a saber? Me parece que mi hermana se tomó en serio lo del viaje a Narnia, y eso que yo no estaba invitado."

"Ni yo putito, y eso que ni hablé con tu hermana."

Me quedé paralizado por unos momentos, esa voz no era ni mía ni de Manny. _Acaso es…_

Manny, corriendo hacia la voz, exclamó "Sal de ahí Santi pendejo, sé que eres tú."

La voz conocida como Santi, sarcásticamente respondió "Nooo, para nada, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? T _sk tsk tsk_ , no me parezco en nada- Obvio que soy yo, mogólico."

Ahora presente, Santi mira hacia mi lado, y me dice "Aunque ahora quiero que me digan Kenny."

Al escuchar eso, limpio mi garganta para poder hablar " _Ahem,_ Oka, ya que tenemos eso en claro, ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el presente? ¡Estamos en un lugar que no conocemos y nosotros como pelotudos estamos aún introduciéndonos como un 'How are you', la puta madre! Mejor sigamos hablando mientras caminamos."

Manny y Kenny se miran entre ellos, y al unísono responden "Dale."

Pasaron 15 minutos desde que me encontré con mis amigos del Internet y emprendimos camino hacia lo random, caminando hacia un solo lado. Mientras hacíamos esto, ellos empezaron a charlar de pelotudeces y se contaban algunas cosas que pasaban en sus vidas.

Yo, en cambio, aún seguía pensando en lo que estaba pasando muy seriamente. No era normal que de un día para otro hayamos estado, de una computadora jugando con Manny al LoL, hasta encontrándonos en carne y hueso, en mi mundo de fantasía.

Obviamente para mí me parece perfecto todo esto, pero aún seguía preocupado por el bosque, que ahora recuerdo su nombre, Everfree.

 _Si mi mente no me falla, tendríamos que seguir un camino en específico como para poder salir de este lugar, pero como estamos tomando caminos random, no me espero mucho de esto._

Fijándome por el camino que estamos yendo, noto que este tiene una marca natural parecida al pavimento, como si estuviera para que lo sigamos y vayamos. "Eh chicos, ¿No notaron que este camino está algo arreglado?" Le dije a mis dos amigos que me están siguiendo.

Manny toma nota de esto, y sugiere "Puede ser que ya alguien haya pasado por acá, ¿No? Por lo menos eso es lo más lógico que se me viene a la mente."

Kenny, algo alterado, comenta "Creo que eso es muy obvio, Manny. Aunque debo decir que estoy un poco confundido."

"¿Por qué lo dices? No te entiendo." Manny empieza a debatir con Kenny.

"Es que a la vez parece muy natural, alguien lo hizo, sí, pero está muy bien hecho, es como si fuera reciente pero a la vez no." Kenny comenta con firmeza.

"Pues bueno, puede ser."

Escuchando su conversación, decido intervenir con ellos "Bueno bueno, ya que jugaron a los debates a lo Dalas, debo admitir que tienen razón. Igual tenemos que pasar por acá de a huevos, pero bueno." Termino con un encojo de hombros, dándo el gesto a saber de que me daba igual.

…

Después de unos minutos, Manny nos avisa desde lejos algo "Oye wey, creo que esa es la salida de acá, miren."

Acercándonos los 3 hacia en donde él apuntaba, seguimos caminando hacia allí.

Kenny, caminando despacio y con un poco de cansancio, dice "Mierda, al fin, ya me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, compañero." Le respondo muy cansado, y con algunos signos de sudor en mi frente.

"Ya wey, ya casi llegamos."

Cuando logramos llegar hasta el final del bosque, nos encontramos con una vista llena de verde vibrante.

Literalmente, encontramos todo pasto brillante en todo el camino.

Es un día soleado en este lugar, ya que salimos del bosque se notaba un poco mejor, el cielo está despejado sin ningún rastro de nube arriba. Aunque noté algo más muy extraño en el cielo.

Antes de que pudiera comentarlo, Manny me ganó en eso, y dijo "Wey, ¿No notan el sol un poco… ¿Oscuro?"

Kenny, con cara estupefacta, responde. "Man, eso es lo más boludo que escuché decir de vos. ¿Cómo va a estar el sol un poco más-" Volteándose, se dio cuenta de que Manny tenía razón "-...oscuro."

Queriendo unirme a la conversación, digo "Oof, es verdad che, que raro." _Aunque se bien el por qué._

Básicamente el sol de Equestria es un poco más oscuro para que nosotros al verlo no nos quememos los ojos. Esto se debe a los rayos UV que no da el sol, y por lo tanto no afecta a la vista…

Ya que estamos parados sin hacer nada, tomé la delantera "Bueno che, propongo que sigamos caminando para la izquierda."

Manny, algo curioso, me pregunta "¿Por qué a la izquierda?"

A lo que le respondo sarcásticamente "¿Alguna mejor idea? Si querés saco mis alas de juguete y hago la técnica Buzz Lightyear volando y haciéndome pija." Dije esto mientras mantenía una expresión neutral en mi rostro.

Dejando pillo a los dos, procedo a caminar a la izquierda, mientras que mis amigos probablemente estén buscando algún tipo de vida mientras me siguen.

 _Equestria, aquí vamos. ¡Estén preparados para nosotros!_


End file.
